


When Your Loved Ones Hurt You

by honeylove123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Liam-centric, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylove123/pseuds/honeylove123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was a new to being in a committed relationship with four boys. He didn't have to time to adapt before things started to go dead wrong. Though the worst thing is, it wasn't even his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Loved Ones Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I will appreciate criticism(that is gentle!) and mostly positive comments on my story. This is the first part to a two- shot I'm working on. Please don't hate if it's either nor to your liking or to short. (Plus, when I uploaded his up here, it wouldn't indent the paragraphs I had indented for some reason). I worked hard on this. Enjoy the fruits of my labor!

Liam was devastated - The others had basically abandoned him. He was used to being invited to places with them and now everything was different. Liam felt the boys were purposely isolating themselves from him. They were bandmates,brothers, and partners. Every time he would come on the tour bus, the others wouldn't include him in their conversations and would act as if he wasn't there.  
At first, Liam didn't really mind, thinking he was back to his old ways of insecurity, but when this behavior continued on for weeks, Liam was confused. What had happened? Where did Liam go wrong? Did the others finally realize that he wasn't good enough to be with them? That he was too fat? Or that his voice was actually rubbish? Or that he was bad in bed? It would really make sense because after the first time they all slept together they seemed to shower Liam in praises though afterwards, they seemed to have sex a lot less.  
Besides, they were all perfect in their own way, based off many good personalities and characteristics that Liam seemed to lack. He was just plain ole Liam who they probably pitied on when they realized he was the only bandmate that was excluded from their relationship. Excluding him from conversations wasn't the only thing they did: They would always go to a club or have lunch dates behind his back, only to be found out by Liam through his trusty 1D fan site where fans would keep track of the popstars' whereabouts.  
Liam was so sick and tired of it all- the bad treatment, the obvious disdain for him three others felt, and having to do nothing but watch from the sidelines as they showed affection for each other while giving Liam the cold shoulder. Liam noticed they were also starting to pick on him when it came to his singing and he was so, so confused. They were the ones who told him that his voice was beautiful, that they loved the sound of it, including when they heard it calling their names in the throws of passion.  
That was the moment Liam started to doubt their relationship with him, if they even had one. He started to wonder if everything had been a lie, if he was nothing but someone they used as a fuck toy, a mere distraction or obligation they wanted crossed off their list that they would brag about, all like,"I fucked Liam Payne, one of the biggest prudes/virgins to ever exist!" Liam didn't know anymore.  
Instead, Liam would look for ways other than verbally communicating with the boys to deal with his emotional reaction to their behavior towards him. He instead looked to alcohol and self-harm as escapes from the cruel reality that he wasn't wanted from those he loved. It wasn't like they cared, so that was enough encouragement to continue. He would go to great lengths to avoid being discovered about his hazardous addictions. He would wear long sleeved shirts and avoided shorts no matter how hot the weather was. He would make sure to have access to a full bar whenever the boys were given separate hotel rooms or would go to a local private pub where he could sit unnoticed in a corner drowning himself in vodka, tequila shots, brandy, whiskey, etc.  
He was continuing this until one night he visited one of his oldest friends, Andy Samuels. The two had updated each other about one another's life when it was obvious to Andy that Liam was leaving something out. He pressured Liam to tell him what was wrong and listened intently to Liam when Liam finally cracked, breaking down in sobs and yelling to him about his issue with the boys and it's effect on him. Once he was finished, he was surprised to see Andy punch a hole in the wall. Questioning him, Andy had explained that he was knew killing the boys would sadden Liam, so he was going to take his frustrations out on the wall. Hearing this brought a smile to Liam's lips, as it was a reminder that people still cared for him,including a loved one.  
After a few moments of silence, Andy suggested that Liam would stay over at his flat whenever there was a chance. Since One Direction was going to tour the U.K, Liam agreed, knowing if he went back to his flat, he would feel more lonely. Andy wanted him to move in that night and Liam really didn't feel like dealing with the boys' bullshit that night either so he went back to the tour bus to find, (Thank God) that it was empty and that he could pack in peace. He also changed his current turtleneck into a short sleeved T-shirt, knowing that since Andy now knew about his cutting issue, he wouldn't need to hide the thin angry red lines forming into scabs collecting on his arms.  
He was just rolling his suitcases out of the bus, headed to where a taxi was waiting when he spotted Niall and Zayn headed towards the bus. He decided that they would ignore him like always, so he passed them without saying a word and believed he would be left alone when he was jerked back by Zayn. "Where are you going, Liam?" Zayn demanded, locking eyes with him. Liam was going to reply with, " None of your fucking business, mate,"when Niall suddenly grabbed onto the arm Zayn was holding onto and exclaimed, "What the hell is this?!" eying Liam's scabs before locking gazes with Liam, eyes a stormy blue. Zayn notices and also looks at Liam, eyes so very dark. Liam remembered all of the cold shoulder he received, so he decided to stay silent, breaking out of their grasp to resume walking to the taxi he had called for to go to Andy's flat with his suitcases, getting in without sparing the two a second glance.  
Once inside, Liam let out a deep breath. So far, he had succeeded in getting his stuff without any major problems and or, breaking down. Liam really felt as if everything was going swell. He relaxed in his seat, eyes closing as the drive continued. His eyes snapped open when the car came to a halt, thanking the man for his services as he gave him the money he owed, plus a tip. He got out and got his stuff from the trunk before buzzing Andy's bell. Andy let him in and cheered at the sight of him.  
He flung open the door, pulling him into a hug before taking Liam's suitcases. He showed him the room Liam would be staying in with enthusiasm. Though before letting Liam go inside the room he set some ground rules. "Liam, if you're going to stay here, there will be no cutting or drinking of any kind, okay mate?" Andy said. "Do I need to call you "daddy" too?" Liam replied jokingly. "Liam," Andy stated seriously. "Fine," Liam stated, sighing. Andy invited him to a dinner of grilled chicken with a side of sautêêd onions and mashed potatoes, telling him,"It's nothing compared to Hazza's cooking, but it's still better than instant ramen noodles", then apologizing when he saw Liam's wince at the mention of Harry's nickname.  
"It's okay, Andy, but I just need time to adjust to a life that's a little more isolated than what it was before with the boys," Liam softly said, looking down.  
Andy nodded in sympathy before reaching to take Liam's hand." We'll get through this together, Liam," he told him. Liam fell silent before taking a bite of the chicken and moaned out loud, saying with his mouth full," This is delicious,Andy"."I know," Andy replied cheekily, flipping his (shortish) hair. Liam chuckled, rolling his eyes before they continued eating their meal, joking with each other up until it was bed time. They parted ways going into their different rooms to have happy dreams of their future together.  
Liam was woken up by several loud bangs coming from the kitchen. He had got out of bed to investigate and saw a sheepish looking Andy in front of several pots and pans. "I was trying to make breakfast," Andy tried to defend himself once seeing Liam's raised eyebrow. "As nice as that is, it's not worth being up at the crack of dawn for," Liam grumbled before yawning. "Suck my ass," Andy mumbled underneath his breath at Liam's whining. "What'd you say, mate?" Liam questioned, eyes gleaming with a mischievous tint in them. Andy knew that Liam was probably going to wrestle with him so he attacked first, pushing Liam. Liam responded by pushing him back, causing the outbreak of a playfight.  
It ended with Andy on top of Liam, pinning wrists down. Before Liam could blink, he felt the sharp bite of teeth against his collarbone and at the fleshy parts of his neck. "Andy?" He questioned. Andy paused from his making of love bites on Liam to answer,"I know you want "them" back, Liam, so being the great mate I am, I have decided to help you make them care with the option topic never cared to use: Jealousy. If you show up to work with badly disguised hickeys and you still happen to be in a relationship with ot4, you might just get a rise out of them, including if you have someone very special texting you making you ignore them. Do you see where I'm headed with this, Liam?" Andy finished his rambling, hoping to see if Liam understood.  
It (of course) took him a while, but Liam soon did. " You don't have to do this, you know," Liam meekly told Andy, but Andy shrugged it off. He knew Liam was talking shite. He continued in biting down Liam's neck, sucking the bruised skin until it turned an angry purple, standing out against the tan of Liam's skin. He stood up, also pulling his slightly dazed mate off the ground. Andy handed him a sheer scarf and Liam wrapped it around his neck, still nervous. Liam left, calling a taxi to take him to the building the boys would be interviewed in. He entered and he walked past the others as he was directed to the make up station. He volunteered to get his makeup on first because he didn't feel like dealing with the boys' shit today. The makeup director gasped when she peeled back the scarf before chuckling out,"Someone had a wild night". Liam blushed pink, then blushed even harder when he felt the others' gazes on him.  
Liam squirmed in his chair during the interview due to the hard gazes he received from all of the boys, though he didn't know what their problems were. Even though Andy suggested it, Liam knew the cause wasn't jealousy because, how could they want him, when all they've said was harsh words to him. Maybe it was disgust, who knows? Liam tried to focus on the interviewer's words but couldn't. Thank God this was a group interview where the group individually didn't have to answer questions because Liam would've been done for. They took a short break.  
This was the time Andy or "Bae" ( what Andy recommended he be put under in Liam's phone so he could text him dirty things) started to text Liam. " How're you feeling this morning, sexy?" Andy tested him. Liam snorted, before playing along. " I'm fine, just bored, and my throat hurts a little," he sent. Instantly, Andy messaged back," Of course, your throat would be sore, including after the things they encountered last night. ;)". Liam had to refrain from laughing out loud. " What "things" are you talking about?" Liam responded with a confused emoji. Andy sent back," My tongue, my dick, etc. ( You know the rest)". The dirtiness of the message caught Liam off guard and he immediately started to blush red.  
Luckily, the interview was still continuing, so he had to focus again on the woman interviewing them. He put his phone back in his pocket, and focused on the task before him. " So Liam, do have you have a new love interest? You were spotted leaving someone's flat this morning with what were believed to be hickeys on your neck. Are these allegations true?" The interviewer asked. Liam opened his mouth to deny, but before he could respond, the other boys were chiming in, either with ," Of course not," or "those are just bug bites," and all Liam could do was nod his head, slightly dazed.  
Soon after, the interview ended, and Liam called a taxi to take him to Andy's house. He stayed behind to thank the interviewer and the makeup artist, but he was instead dragged off by Harry, who was holding a tight grip on his wrist. Liam let Harry drag him outside where the other boys were(seemingly waiting for the two) before he pulled his wrist away from Harry before down marched to the side.  
"What the hell?!" Liam exclaimed when Harry tried to grab his wrist again, holding his wrist of of reach. "You're coming with us into the bus, Liam, or so help me God, I'll drag you there by your quiff," Harry said, gesturing towards the bus. "I'll take my chances," Liam said smirking, eyebrow raised. "I don't want to really room with any of you so I recruited a good " friend" to let me stay there in exchange for a few favors.Besides, my ride is here," Liam followed up with, smiling as a sleek black Jaguar pulled in front of the building.  
He slipped inside the car, watching amused at the shocked faces of his fellow band members as they walked into the bus. A few minutes into the ride, his attention was brought to the driver, who stammered to him," Umm... sir? We are being followed". " What?!" Liam exclaimed, looking behind him to see none other than Bus1,( the band's main touring bus), and laughed out loud. " Sorry, mate, just some crazy people I know," Liam explained to the car driver, who nodded before grumbling under his breath. Poor guy, Liam thought. He would make sure to give the guy a big tip. He pulled out his phone.  
"Lol, the boys are dead-arse following my taxi right now," Liam texts to "Bae"/ Andy. Andy returns," Told you they would be jealous. ;)". Liam was starting believe this, believe it or not. The car pulled up in front of Andy's flat, and Liam made sure to pay the driver a little extra than what he owed before exiting the car. He walked up to the flat and saw Andy waiting for him. " What are you doing?" Liam started to ask when he saw Andy move towards him, though his lips were quickly occupied when Andy kissed him.  
Liam was so stunned, he just let the kiss happen before Andy hissed into his mouth," Kiss me, you eejit, they're watching," putting Liam into action. He grabbed Andy and pulled him closer, his tongue licking into Andy's mouth. They continued to kiss, Liam growing more hot and bothered by the second before Andy pulled back, scrambling to open the door before pulling Liam inside. He panted," Can't risk you getting caught out here kissing me" once inside. Liam could only nod dumbly in response to being kissed silly.  
"Oh, this is good, look, your boys are coming to get you away from little ole me," Andy said, pointing out the window, where Liam looked to see the boys practically running to Andy's flat door. In a matter of seconds, the two heard heavy pounding on the door. Liam turned to Andy, with a mischievous grin on his face and asked him," Should we just leave them outside and yell at them," Wrong flat, mate!" or something like," We're busy right now!". Andy wore a matching grin on his face, before agreeing to state the second statement.  
The duo both jumped at the sound of Louis yelling," Open the fucking door, Liam. And we know you're in there, we saw you walk in here, so if it comes down to it, we will knock this door down". Liam bit his hand in order to stop the large guffaws that were threatening to escape, Andy doing the same. He waited until his giggles died down before yelling,"Sorry, I'm pretty busy right now. Come again!" He waited in anticipation for their reaction and was pleased to hear several swear words coming from the other side of the door.  
He waited until there were muted whispers before he announced in a voice,"Alright, lets take this into the bedroom before you make me come", just to hear the boys get angry again. Andy grinned at Liam before whispering,"You don't look it, Liam, but you're pure evil". Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door before silence. Liam and Andy looked at each other, suspicious of the sudden lack of sound. Andy lifted a finger to his lips in a gesture to tell Liam to be quiet and Liam nodded.  
A few seconds later, Liam could hear the lock being jiggled. "Are the boys dead arse trying to break in?" Andy asked, grin seemingly bigger than before. The lock jiggled again and Liam cocked an eyebrow at him."There goes your answer," he said. Andy started to tug off his shirt and his trousers. "What are you doing?" Liam asked, confused. "What does it look it like? I'm undressing and you should too!" Andy replied. "Why?" Liam asked. "Because we need to make the boys jealous! Now strip and kiss me!" Andy demanded, already pulling his pants down. (In Britain, trousers are known as what Americans call pants and pants are what Americans call underwear). Liam shook his head, going to pull off his shirt and his trousers. He hesitated to pull off his pants and Andy told him,"Off with it,Li, is not like I've never seen it before". "Shut up, Andy!" Liam practically squeaked, face and body flushing red.  
He pulled off his pants and turned to face Andy. "What do I do now,oh wise master?" Liam asked sarcastically. The door banged open. Andy quickly said,"Kiss me," pulling him closer. Liam complied, just as the boys barged in. Liam moved to pull away, but Andy's fingers dug into Liam's sides as a warning. Liam started to tongue- kiss Andy, which he could tell surprised Andy, but was relieved to find that Andy participated. They just continued to kiss in front of the boys until Louis cleared his throat and said,"Sorry to interrupt but do you mind stopping?" in a voice that made it clear that Louis' teeth were clenched.  
Andy broke up the kiss to say,"Yes, we do mind stopping ,so if you are really sorry for interrupting us, you will do the right thing and leave". Liam tried to cover up the laugh that bubbled up to the surface at the shocked looks on the boys faces with a cough, but from the pointed glare shot at him by Niall, Liam figured it wasn't as disguised as well as he wanted. " Oh, that's too bad, you see, Liam is wanted at a new interview that was just sprung onto us. Liam nodded and he kissed Andy before telling him in a voice anybody could hear,"I'll be back so we can finish what we started". Andy smirked and winked at him.  
Liam padded out the room to put on some clothes and grinning to himself when he heard Andy scold the other boys,"Oi! Stop looking at my boyfriend's arse!" When he was finally changed, he walked back into the room and saw that Andy wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Hey, where's Andy?" Liam asked the boys, who shrugged and said something about Andy disappearing into a part of the flat. Liam shrugged also, letting the boys lead him out the flat onto bus1.  
He noticed that the others were strangely quiet on the way there and thought they were back to their ways of ignoring Liam. He got onto the bus and walked to the guest room and dropped down into the comfortable chair. He knew that just looking at his bunk bed/ room(?) would make him sad of what had happened while he stayed there. He was surprised to see the boys file in after him into the room, though he remembered it wouldn't be the first time the boys were in the same room as him and would blatantly ignore him. Remembering that small reminder made something little break in his chest, so Liam decided not to focus on it.  
He instead focused on the fact that the boys had now closed the door to the guest room, which was very concerning to him. “Oh shit, the others are going to beat me up,” Liam thought. He was going to text Andy his will before he saw Harry tentatively sit down next to him. Louis sat down on the opposite side of Liam, watching him cautiously as if Liam would bite him. Eventually, Niall and Zayn sat down, Niall on Harry's side and Zayn on Louis'. Liam snorted on the inside. The boys were acting as if they were scared of Liam, which really didn't make any sense, well, until Zayn asked," So Liam, how come you're cheating on us?"  
The situation Liam was in suddenly connected in his mind. He started to laugh. “What's so funny, mate?" Louis asked. "The fact that you actually think that you-" Liam paused to point at all the boys " all of you were in a relationship with me is frickin' hilarious". Silence erupted on the room and Liam turned to look everyone in the face. He basically was that they were all wearing the same expression in their faces. Eyebrows furrowed down, lips poised weird, and the general look of confusion on their faces.  
"What?" Niall finally asked. "You heard me," Liam sassily replied. " You all ignored and stayed away from me as if I had the plague. All of you insulted me and made me feel like shite," Liam was finally getting to say what had been on his mind for a long time, and he wouldn't be stopping. "I didn't exactly didn't know what was going on. Then after a while, my questions turned from "What was wrong?" to " What was I doing wrong?". Eventually, I found two temporary solutions to the pain".  
Louis asked " What?" To which Liam replied," Alcohol," while he pretended to not to see Harry's eyes fill or Niall's grimace. " What's the second one?" Zayn asked. "Cutting, or as others would put it, self- harm," Liam replied, nonchalantly. He heard a broken gasp from Louis, a shaky exhale from Zayn, a hitched breath from Niall, and a sob from Harry. Liam rolled his eyes at the display and continued. "A few days ago, Andy called me because he wanted us to meet up. I had missed him too much to deny the request and met up with him. We had a few drinks before he asked me what was wrong. I told him everything, and he invited me to stay at his flat to which I agreed. The only condition was no alcohol and no cutting was allowed in flat. Then... he just took care of me," Liam finished, picking at his hair to check that his perfectly styled quiff wasn't flat.  
He also wasn't looking at any of the boys, the floor suddenly becoming very interesting. Though he will admit that he did catch the sight of Louis turning his eyes into little slits over-pouring with jealousy, turning the lad's an icy blue. "By the way, what happened to make our supposed relationship end or go up in flames, at least with me?" Liam asked, curious to know what caused the abuse. " You're going to think it's silly," he heard Harry mutter. " What?! I swear to God, if it turns out that all of you got angry at me for a super stupid reason, I will dead arse flip out and hit all of you in the balls. Hard," Liam snapped.  
He looked to see that everyone was avoiding his gaze, eyes lowered to the floor in shame. Damn it! Liam hates it when he's right in situations like these.There was a short pause of silence before Zayn spoke up. "There was a rumor circling around Modest!Management that you were asking/wanting to become a solo artist. We didn't believe it at first, but then every now and then, you would be called into the office, there were loads of times you would go off and talk to all these radio djs. It seemed as if you were ready to leave us behind at any moment. You had the ability to go off on your own. Your incredibly responsible and efficient, and you have the ability to write lyrics and make your own music. We were so angry that you would keep something like this away from us, and even more angry when we thought you considered us not good enough for/to you. We hated thinking on the pain and the gap there would be if you left and instead focused on the previous facts. We were to too insecure and unsure to ask you, so we just inferred".  
Listening to this, Liam was angry. No, Liam was very angry. " How dare all of you accuse me of doing something I would never do without even checking on me!? How could all of you forget the pledge to ignore and not pay any mind to rumors!? How dare all of you ignore me and make me feel like worse than shite found in the bottom of your shoe?! And last, how dare you come and interrupt my personal with a b- ... friend when you obviously got over me!?" Liam angrily ranted, face red and eyes practically shining with rage. The boys flinched when he would turn his angry eyes on them. "I am so done with all of you! I can't even stand the sight of any of you right now! You make me sick to my stomach! I'm leaving and please don't attempt to contact me! Not like you ever did before!" Liam shouted before storming out and slamming the door behind him.


End file.
